Broken Lies, Shattering Truths
by something like human
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE Vegeta has a mysterious past and so does his father. This is a journey of discovery for the Saiyan Prince. A discovery of who he was born to be and about how much of his life has been a lie...
1. Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

A/N: Thanks goes to SMDSP for listening to me after the first plot bunny attacked and then to Renegade Phoenix for hearing me out and reading it first. (She also came up with the title and a character name!) THANK YOU GIRLS VERY MUCH AND IF EITHER OF YOU GIVE AWAY THE SPOILER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND PELT YOU WITH GOURDS!! 

Warning: This fic takes a whole new twist to Vegeta. Some people might not like what will happen but this is just fiction. I give my permission to flame once _IT_ has happened. Actually, I'll welcome the criticism. I have proof to back my idea up but let's not go there until we have to. Well before I give everything away, why don't you start reading the actual story and find everything out for yourself…

Vegeta leaned against a tree as he watched his four-year-old son play with Kakarott's youngest brat. The boys were playing in a pile of colorful autumn leaves. He watched as the wind blew more leaves off of the trees. It blew past the boys and he watched as silken locks blew into his son's pale eyes. The other demi-saiyan did not have that same problem. His hair stood stiffly as a true Saiyan's should, not as the forbidden half-breed he was. 

_There's something else Kakarott beat me at. His two half-breed sons look exactly like full-blooded Saiyans. My son looks completely human. At least Trunks is as tall as the other brat. Maybe the boy will be as tall as my father was. _

_What would my father say if he knew I tainted the Royal blood with the blood of a human? I'd be a disgrace on Vegeta-sei. They'd kill the boy and his mother. And then castrate me for creating such an abomination. But it doesn't matter now. My planet is gone; I am the last. The rule was ancient anyways, from when Saiyans first took to space. Even before that actually, Saiyans and Tuffles couldn't breed together. Then on other planets, the children who survived until birth, however few were deformed, sterile, and weak. We didn't know about Humans. If we had known that half-Human Saiyans could be as strong as or stronger than a full-blooded Saiyan, we would have conquered this mud-ball a long time ago. _

Two screaming boys tore him from his thoughts. He looked down at them to see what the commotion was about and shook his head at what he saw. The boys were backing away form a flaming pile of leaves. He yelled at them to back up farther as he put out the small fire.

"Who did what, brats?" he growled angrily.

"It was Goten's fault!" his son spat out quickly.

"But you started it," the younger boy argued.

"I'm not the idiot who couldn't control my ki enough to form a ball," Trunks countered.

"Enough! Quit talking, it was both of your faults, you're both in trouble. Now go inside, play time is over," Vegeta said sharply without raising his voice much. He watched as the boys quickly ran to the house. He would have laughed at their fear of his anger if he were not so depressed. He just shook his head and turned towards the gravity chamber.

Once inside, he stood for a moment making up his mind. Then hesitantly, he walked over to where he had discovered a loose panel in the wall years ago. He removed the panel and retrieved an object he had hidden behind it. Once he replaced the panel, he walked to the center of the room to sit on the floor. He looked at the small metal box for a minute before opening it. 

The Prince gazed inside at the contents. On top was the Royal Medallion of Vegeta, broken in half. He only had one half of it; his father had given it to him saying that the other half was lost during a mission. He held what was left of his royal heritage for a moment and then set it aside. At the bottom of the box was an old piece of parchment. He unfolded it gently and looked at it. The language was almost as foreign to him now as it was when he had first received it from his father as a small boy. Although now it reminded him slightly of the written language of Earth, the letters looked similar but jumbled. _Maybe someone can read this on Earth…_


	2. Gifts from Father

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

A/N: Pinaca is the Spanish word for spinach.

Vegeta looked at the unknown language again.  Staring at it as if it would magically change into Saiya-go or something he could understand. It was no use; the letters never changed. They were still as much of a mystery as they were when his father wrote them.  He remembered that day vividly because it also was the last day he had seen his father.

~Flash Back~

The tiny prince walked into his father's study; it was one of the few places on the planet that held numerous books.  It was held tradition that the kings of Vegeta-sei were not only strong fighters but highly educated as well.  A planet is not ruled by brute force alone.

The child bowed deeply to the king, "You called for me, Father?" His voice and countenance were that of an innocent, of one yet untouched by the cruelties of life in space.

King Vegeta looked up from his desk.  He smiled fondly at the boy, "Yes, I need to speak with you before you leave. Come over here."

The boy smiled and walked around the desk.  He was then lifted up and gently set down on top of the desk.  He looked down at what his father had been working on.  The marks on the page looked like gibberish to him. "What's that?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute but first I have a present for you," the king said to the boy.  He then pulled out a necklace that had been tucked beneath his armor.  He took it off and looked at it solemnly for a moment before handing it to his son.

Little Vegeta looked at it for a moment.  There was a medallion attached to the simple chain necklace, actually there was half a medallion.  Assuming that it was only one-half of a whole, it was the right side of a disk.  The backside was smooth but the front had the insignia of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei engraved on it. The straight edge, only a little over an inch long, seemed as if someone or something had cut it from its other half.

"Father, what is this?"

"It's half the medallion my great-great-grandfather had made for his son.  It has been passed down from father to son since then, and now I am giving it to you."

"Where's the other half? What happened to it?"

"It was cut apart and separated while I was on a mission far away from here. I could only keep this part for you," the king explained with regret touching his voice.  "I need you to promise me that you will keep it with you while you are away with Freiza."

"I promise father," the young prince slipped the then too large chain over his head and tucked the medallion under his armor.  "Now will you please tell me what that is?" he inquired pointing to the paper once again.

"This," his father answered lifting up the sheet. "Is a letter to you. I know you can't read it yet but maybe one day you will be able to or will find someone who can.  If things go well with Freiza, and you can come home, I will tell you what this says.  That is when you are old enough to understand."

"Tell me now," the child begged his father using his best pouty face.

"No, this is grown-up stuff," the kind said sternly.  He then scanned the letter again. "I will tell you one thing it says now if you promise to always do as it says."

"I will father," the boy affirmed nodding his small head.

"It says down towards the bottom, 'remember, you are my son.  The King's first born son, the Prince of All Saiyans.  Don't let anyone speak ill of you or say that you are any less than that.  Be proud of yourself and your heritage for both are important and special'.  Can you remember that, son?"

"Yes, I am the Prince of All Saiyans," the boy repeated proudly.

King Vegeta smiled sadly and folded the letter up before giving it to the boy. "Do not loose this.  Keep it with you and keep it hidden.  I doubt that Freiza or his men will be able to read it, but don't take any chances."

Little Vegeta slid the paper inside his armor. "Tell me again why I have to go?"

"Queen Pinaca feels that i6t will be an excellent training experience for you," he replied breaking eye contact with his son.  "Frieza will train you personally so you must work hard and do your best.  Don't pay attention to any insults or jokes directed towards you.  Freiza's men are cruel.  Just remember, because of your parentage, you are destined for something special. You may even be the next Super Saiyan."

"Really? Do you think I am?"

"Don't let anyone convince you otherwise, Kissaki," the father said placing a hand on th eboy's shoulder.

"Don't call me that anymore!" the little prince said while crossing his arms defiantly. "I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans!"

"That you are my son, that you are," King Vegeta said chuckling. "But you will always be my 'Little Kissaki'."

Just then the Queen entered the room without knocking.  "Are you finished saying good bye yet? You are going to be late, boy."

"Yes, mother," little Vegeta answered while jumping down from the desktop. "I was just finishing."

"Now come on. You don't want to keep Freiza waiting," she scolded.

"Good bye, Father," the boy said bowing.

"Good bye, my son," the king replied placing a hand on the boy's cheek and looking into his face one last time. "Remember what I told you."

"I will, father. Will I see you soon?"  
King Vegeta looked up at his queen, "Hurry, Prince Vegeta, you don't want to be late and make a bad impression."


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Bulma walked out to the gravity chamber.  Vegeta was late coming in for dinner, which was extremely odd.  She went to shut the chamber down and unlock the door to abruptly bring his training to a halt.  She had to check it twice because it was not turned on at all and the door was unlocked.  She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

To her surprise, Vegeta was seated in the middle of the floor with his back to her.   She took a few steps forward and noted that he did not seem to notice that she was even there.  She crept up closer and looked down over him.  It was then that she noticed the piece of paper held in his hands.

"Writing me a love letter?" she asked jokingly.

Vegeta visibly jumped.  He had not heard her enter while he was lost in his memories.  He glared up at her, "What are you doing here, woman?"

"You're late for dinner.  I already fed the boys because Gohan will be here any minute to pick up his brother."

"I will eat when I am ready to. Now leave me alone."

Bulma, ignoring his threatening tone as always, knelt down beside him to get a better look at the paper. "What is that, Vegeta?" the woman inquired leaning over more to get a better look at the paper.

"A letter."

"May I see it?" She took the sheet from him before he could refuse her request.

"Sure, go right ahead…" he mumbled half-heartedly. "I highly doubt that you'll be able to read it.  I can't; I don't even know what language it is written in."

Bulma looked closer at the letter for a few seconds. "Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter, I have had it for a long time.  Now since you can't read it, give it back."

"Well you are right, I can't read it. Well not all of it that is," Bulma watched as the man jerked his head towards her with a surprised look on his face.  "I can pick out a few words here and there. Like down here at the very bottom it says 'love, your father'."

She sat there for a second thinking about what she had just said.  "Vegeta, was this written by your father?"

"Yes, woman. How do you know how to read it?"

"Interesting…what I really need to know is how your father learned how to write in Latin?"

"What is 'Latin'? And how do you know what it is when you've only been off this mud-ball once," Vegeta questioned. 

"Latin is an old language and you don't have to leave this mud-ball, as you love to call it, to learn it. It's a human language."

"Human?" he whispered repeating her.  He was now more confused than ever as to the contents of the letter. "Do humans still speak it?"

"No, it's a dead language. Only highly educated people are taught it, like doctors or lawyers and I think priest learn it, too."

Vegeta thought for a minute. He did not want to admit that he could not do something by himself but this mystery was getting old and he wanted it solved. "Can you get this translated for me?" he asked in a timid voice.

Bulma was not sure that she heard him correctly.  His voice was so odd and quiet, it almost did not sound like him. "Sure, I think I might have a Latin dictionary somewhere in my house. We'll just take this inside."

She started to lead him back to the house.  Vegeta was too caught up in his thoughts to sense that Gohan had just flown in. He got startled for the second time that day when the teenaged boy spoke to him.

"Hiya Vegeta! Hi Bulma. What do you have there?" he said indicating the letter.

"Gohan, did Chichi make you study Latin by any chance?" Bulma asked hoping that he had learned it.

"Of course," Gohan started and then went into a fairly good impression of his mother. "My son is going to be a doctor or a lawyer some day so he will have to know the classics."

Bulma laughed at the boy's antics. "Can you do us a big favor? Vegeta has this letter," she was cut off by the Prince snatching the letter out of her hands.

 "I will not have you let the half-breed son of a third-class idiot any where near my father's letter."

"A minute ago you wanted it translated and now you don't? He's a smart boy, he won't tell anyone what it says other than you and I. Right, Gohan?" Bulma's voice rose, as her temper was growing short with the Prince.

"Right, I won't tell anyone. Not even my father if he ever comes back." Gohan agreed.  "So what is the letter anyways? Did you say that it was your father's? As in, King Vegeta wrote it?"

"Fine just do it quickly. I have been waiting to know what it says longer than you have been alive. I don't want to be kept waiting any longer."

They went inside and sent the younger demi-saiyans up to Trunks's room to play.  They sat down at the kitchen table as Gohan worked his way through the letter rewriting it.  Bulma tried to eat and get Vegeta to do the same but he was too worked up to even sit down.  He just paced back and forth.

Gohan looked up after a while, "I think I got it right. Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Don't ask, just do it," the prince barked as he took a seat across from the boy.

"Well, here it is…wait, what is 'Kissaki'?"

"None of your business brat, just read the letter!"

"Ok…

Kissaki, if I am not the one reading this to you, then I must already be dead.  I do not trust Freiza nor do I like the idea that Queen Pinaca made a deal with him to take you. Yes, that is right, it was solely her doing and not mine. I would have wished that she had made a better mother for you but that was too much to ask.  As of the time I am writing this, she has not crossed me so I will not speak badly of her any more.

If you can read this then you must have found the right planet. And just to stop you from wondering, I was on Planet Earth. I cannot tell you the entire circumstances behind it in a letter but someone there can tell you. Go south of the city of Azure, just outside of the city is a small house. If you take the medallion I gave you to a Dr. Kensei that lives there, you will be told the entire story.

You will be told things that you may not want to believe. They are true and I am sorry. Remember, you are my son. You are the King's first-born son, The Prince of All Saiyans. Don't let anyone speak ill of you or say that you are any less than that.  Be proud of yourself and you heritage for both are important and special. With Love, Your Father."


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even think I own the plotline…those rabid plot bunnies seem to have taken over my mind.

Gohan laid down the paper and looked up.  Bulma started to say something but stopped. Gohan looked over at her and cleared his throat loudly.

"I guess that would mean that my dad wasn't the first Saiyan to land on Earth," the boy said trying to break the silence.

Bulma nodded, "This is very interesting.  Just think, there were aliens on this planet before I was born.  I just always thought Goku was the first.  Maybe there were others before that…" Bulma trailed off as she thought.

"There were ones here before the Saiyans," Gohan interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Kami and Piccolo's father were her a long time before that," the demi-Saiyan said laughing.

"Will you two idiots shut up about aliens," Vegeta grumbled.

They had almost forgotten that he was still there.  They quit talking and turned to look at the prince.  He was seated at the table looking very alone.  His eyes were downcast and unfocused; he was leaning forward with his arms resting on the table.

Bulma tentatively asked, "So now what are we going to do?"

Vegeta's head shot up and he glared at her, "**We** are doing nothing.  I'm not going anywhere near stupid humans."

"Stupid humans?!" Bulma shrieked.  Gohan touched her arm to quiet her before he spoke.

"You don't really mean that. Don't you at least want to find out what your father was doing here? I mean it must be something important that your father wants you to know or he wouldn't have wrote the letter at all, let alone in a language that he was sure no one could read.  That has to mean something." Gohan argued.

"Boy, I … I …" Vegeta stammered trying to argue.  He eventually shook his head and resigned.  Putting his head in his hands, he did not make eye contact with his mate or the boy. "I would like to know, but … ah … I … oh shit."

"I understand, Vegeta," Gohan said softly.  "It's really shocking when you find something out about your father that is contradictory to what you always believed.  Like when Raditz told us that Dad was an alien.  I couldn't believe it.  I didn't want to think that I wasn't entirely human; that I was half Saiyan."

Vegeta glared at the boy, "You and your father must have been really stupid not to ever think that you might not be human.  You both had tails, for Kami's Sake! If that wasn't a clue."

Gohan looked a little resigned after the remark about his intelligence, "I was only four at the time…"  
"Anyways this has nothing to do with what you said," the Prince scoffed, regaining his composure.  "It's not like I just found out that I was a disgusting half-breed."  
Bulma took the cue that her mate was getting his emotions back under control. "I think I am going to go check this Dr. Kensei out.  Just drop by and see what he knows."

"You will not," Vegeta said sternly. "I don't want you talking about me to anyone."

"I'm not going to come right out and say 'Hey, do you remember an alien named Vegeta? His son's now living on this planet.' I'll just find some excuse to go there and see what kind of person he is."

"Yeah the doctor was probably told ton only give the information to you anyways, Vegeta."

"Fine, whatever, go," he replied getting up from the table.  He started to leave the room but stopped.  Turning around, he pointed at Gohan, "But you're taking him with you."  
The boy jumped, "Me? Why?"

"Because, brat," Vegeta said smirking. "You never know what a human is going to do, especially one who deals with Saiyans."  
As he said the last part, he looked at Bulma.  His smirk grew more mischievous when he knew he had indirectly insulted her.  Before anyone could respond though, he turned and left. 


	5. Not what was expected

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. 

A/N: Thanks goes to Renegade Phoenix for coming up with the name, Suki. I am horrible at choosing names for characters. Thanks girl *pokes with tail*.

"Bulma, are you sure this will work?" Gohan asked as he watched her tinker around under the hood of the hovercar.  He handed her the broken piece as she pulled out the working one.

"It's a genius plan by a genius woman, of course it will work," she finished connecting the part and closed the hood. "We just go to the door and ask if we can use the phone to call a tow truck for our car that's broke down.  Then while we're waiting, we try to get as much information as we can."

"And what do I do?"

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'll do all the talking."

"But," the boy pleaded getting nervous.  "What if the doctor figures out that I'm half Saiyan?  I mean, if he saw a Saiyan before, he'll notice that I look like one."

"Calm down.  He's not going to know what you are, even if it is true that he knew Vegeta's father.  Remember, even Vegeta had never seen a half breed before so his father probably never knew that there could be any."

"Ok, Bulma," Gohan said shrugging.  "I just don't want to screw this up for Vegeta."

"Well, let's go, the house should be just around the curve of this road," she coaxed as they headed down the dusty country road.  After a few minutes, they saw a small farmhouse.  They stopped for a moment to look at it. 

"Bulma, are you sure this is the right place?  I didn't know doctors had farms."

"I didn't either.  This is the right place, I looked up the address."

"Well, we should probably go and get this over with," the boy shrugged while looking at Bulma.

"Ok, but first, do I look ok?" the blue haired woman said while preening a bit.

Gohan sweatdropped, "Ummm…yeah."

They both remained nervously silent as they walked up to the house.  They ascended the few steps onto the porch and Bulma tossed her hair over her shoulder before knocking on the door.  Gohan shifted his weight nervously as he looked at his feet.  The door squeaked open and neither of them had expected to see what appeared from behind the door.

A petite, gray-haired woman regarded them warily.  Her blue-eyed gaze went from woman to boy and back again.  "My I help you?"

"Er…ah…My car broke down about a mile down the road.  Can we use your phone?" the blue-haired woman asked.

"Come in," the older woman said in a warm voice.  "It will take forever for a repair man to a tow truck to get out here.  I'll go get Tsuka to look at it.  He's good with stuff like that.  He fixes all the farm equipment."

"Oh, we don't want to impose on you or anything," Bulma said walking into the house.  "Come on, Gohan."

"Oh, it's no problem," she said walking away.  "Wait right here and I'll send Tsuka out to your car."

Gohan waited until he heard the woman walk through the house and exit the screen door in the back.  He could make out her voice yelling for Tsuka and then muffled talking.  Before he could try to discern what they were saying, Bulma interrupted.

"I bet this _Tsuka_'s the one we are looking for because I couldn't find out Dr. Kensei's first name."

"I'm not sure, this place doesn't seem like what I thought it would be," Gohan said looking around at the quaint little house. "It seems a little too…normal to be the first place on Earth to have a Saiyan."

The woman returned and smiled at her guests.  "He said he would be glad to look at it.  Would you like some tea or coffee? I could put some on since it will be a little while until he's done with your car."

"Tea would be fine," Bulma said. "This is such a quaint little house by the way."

"Thank you dear! Oh, it is such a mess in here," she said leading them into the living room. "I hardly ever have guests."

"I can see why, this is really far from the city. I'm not too familiar with the area. We just had to go into Azure City for to pick something up and the blasted car broke down right after we passed your house. I'm glad we saw your house, Mrs.??"

"Just call me Suki dear," the woman said smiling. "Wait right here, I'll bring you two something to drink."

Gohan sat down on an old couch and waited. He tried not to fidget but it was very hard. Not only was he nervous, he was bored.  He started to run his fingers across the worn out upholstery.

"Dear, why don't you go out and help Tsuka? It's too nice of a day for a young boy to be inside, even if it is autumn."

Gohan looked up at the woman holding a tray.  He blushed slightly at her smile and then looked over to Bulma.  He didn't want to leave her alone since Vegeta sent him there to protect her.

"Go ahead, Gohan.  I'll be all right in here. Go on and enjoy one of the last few days before winter," Bulma said when she caught on to his apprehension.

After the boy left, the two women were alone.  There was a brief silence before the elder one spoke.  "Such a sweet boy, is he your son?"

"Oh, no!" Bulma said giggling. "My son is only four. Gohan's parents and I have been friends since we were kids."

The women delved into the topic of the four year old after Bulma produced a picture of him from her wallet.  They sipped their tea and giggle at the antics of Trunks and Gohan's little brother. 

Gohan walked down the road again. He could make out the shape of a man working under the hood of the car. When he got close, the man he assumed was Tsuka, spoke without looking up. "So are you the boy that belongs to this car?" 

Gohan thought the voice was familiar but brushed off the feeling of recognition to just speaking with the woman. They were from the same place so they would have a similar accent. "Yeah, well, Bulma owns it. I was just riding with her."

"Well, it will take me a little to repair it," the man said as he turned around. "You want to give a hand?"

The color drained from Gohan's face at what he saw. He had to blink to make sure he was seeing right. His mouth hung slightly open in shock as he stared.

* * * 

A/N: I don't like to put notes at the bottom, but I'm just doing this to tease RP. *Poke, poke* I told you that I'd add something interesting that you didn't know about!


	6. To make a long story short...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own Caine's habit of not using contractions. 

A/N: This is it, loyal fans. There is no turning back now…you are now to the point of no return. After this, you may never be the same. 

* * *

An hour and a half later Gohan walked back into the farmhouse.  He was still a little shocked and confused at what he had seen.  When he told Bulma that Tsuka was finished with the car, he was sure that his voice had cracked when he said the man's name.  

Bulma stood up and thanked the woman for her hospitality.  Suki smiled in a motherly way at them both and told them what a pleasure it was to have someone to talk to.  She then insisted that they return and bring the rest of the family.  Bulma assured her that her son would love to visit the farm.

When they had gotten out to the hovercar, Bulma looked over at Gohan.  "I think I will have to agree with what you said earlier.  I don't think that was the right place.  Suki was definitely too normal."

Gohan wet his lips and cleared his throat, "I think I have to disagree now. That is definitely the right place."

The genius caught the anxiousness in the boy's voice.  She had no clue what he meant by it; the boy was acting really strangely. "And what makes you say that?"

"Just believe me, that is the right place. We have got to get Vegeta over there right away."

"Well, alright," the woman said while she started the car.  "Even though I don't think Suki knows anything that will help Vegeta, I told her that we'd visit in a couple of days. I'll just bring his royal highness along for the ride."

Gohan remained silent the rest of the way back to Capsule Corps while Bulma chattered on and on about how nice Suki was.  Gohan hardly heard a word. He was still thinking about Tsuka.  The man was very friendly even though he seemed quite aware of the boy's reaction to him.  He did not mean to stare but it was hard not to.  Even after they had finished working on the car, Gohan watched him walk back to the barn behind the house while he was going in to tell Bulma that they were done.

When they returned home, it took a lot of work to convince the Prince to go with them to the farm. He did not like that they had absolutely no proof that it was the right place.  Bulma insisted that Gohan was sure about it but the boy remained silent about his reasons for feeling so.  When a few days had passed and Vegeta finally agreed to a short outing to the farm.  Gohan went along, saying that he deserved to be there since he translated the letter.  He was laughed at by the older Saiyan but still allowed to tag along.

Gohan knocked on the door to the little farm house when the arrived.  Bulma stood beside him while balancing young Trunks on her hip.  Vegeta stood behind them a few steps scowling with his arms crossed over his chest. A few moments later, the gray-haired woman opened the door to invite her guests in.  

"Oh my! This must be little Trunks!" she exclaimed when her eyes caught sight of the purple haired child.  "What a precious child!"

Behind them, the prince muttered something to the effect of another woman coddling his son.  Bulma turned her head to glare at him, "Oh, be quiet. I thought I told you to …"

She never did get to finish scolding him because Gohan grabbed her arm to silence her. When she turned to see what the boy wanted, she saw Suki staring at Vegeta with her mouth agape. The woman was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.  Bulma looked back at Vegeta who was still in the same posture as before but with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh. My," was all Suki could say.

"What woman?" Vegeta growled. 

"Kissaki? Is that really you?" the woman's voice cracked as she spoke.

Vegeta's eyes about popped out of his head. "How…how do you know that name?"

"I can't believe it. You're actually here!" 

Bulma witnessed the exchange but still felt the urge to interrupt. "Vegeta, for the last time, will you please tell me what 'Kissaki' is?"

"Why, it's his name dear," the older woman explained without taking her eyes of the prince. "But seeing as how you called him Vegeta, I assume he earned the title like his father did."

"And how would you know that, woman?" 

"Come inside and I'll tell you," she said leading them in to the living room.  The coffee table already held a variety of cookies and several cups for tea since she was expecting her new friend, Bulma to bring her family.  Once they were all seated, Suki sighed and looked at Vegeta again.  She cleared her throat and began to speak. 

"I knew your father, Vegeta the King of the Saiyan. And before you ask, I do know that a Saiyan is an alien," she started. "I was only a young woman at the time, I was studying pre-med at the Azure City University.  My father was still alive then and running the farm. One night, your father's ship crashed into the lower field. We rushed out to see what it was only to find the ship with three beings that looked human but weren't.  My father told me to go back to the house but I didn't listen. Dad spoke to the one and it seemed like they had been part of a battle.  Two of them were badly injured – the female and an older male; the one who spoke was banged up a little but nothing that needed more than a few stitches. 

To make a long story a little shorter, my father and I decided to help them even though we knew nothing about them.  We tried to treat their injuries but the older man died before we reached the house. The woman was badly injured and we did not expect her to make it. I used what I had learned in my classes to treat her as best as I could; the man watched my every move. When there was nothing more that I could do for the woman, I stitched up the man who I found out was Vegeta."

Suki stopped for a moment to take a sip of her tea. Vegeta remained uncharacteristically quiet, even for himself.  After looking around to see if she still had everyone's attention, the woman continued relating the story.

"The woman, her name was Pinaca, was in bad shape along with their ship.  The King spent his days fixing the ship, while I spent mine tending to Pinaca. The woman was in a coma and remained unconscious for months. During that time I got to know your father.  He told me all about Vegeta-sei, how he feared Freiza would do something drastic, how the woman was going to be his mate upon their return to their home world.  I told him all about earth, my dreams of becoming a doctor, my love for the farm, and anything else I could think of. Believe me, we had our share of arguments but we became very close during the year he spent here."

"Woman, I find that very hard to believe," Vegeta said angrily as he stood up.  He was just starting to walk out of the room when a voice behind reflected the same anger.

"Yes, I find the whole thing about aliens hard to believe."

Gohan watched at Vegeta turned around abruptly and came face to face with Tsuka. Both men froze simultaneously with their eyes locked.  Little Trunks cocked his head as he looked on and Bulma let out a very surprised gasp.


	7. LIES!

Disclaimer:  Don't own it, not making any money off of it. 

"Who the hell are you?" two voices demanded in unison causing a strange stereo effect.

No answers came as two sets of fiery black eyes met evenly.  They broke their stare simultaneously to regard each other again.  One set of eyes worked its gaze upward.  He started at the muddy work boots and moved up past the faded blue jeans.  He noted that that the man held work gloves in one hand and a flannel shirt in the other.  There was a white tank top undershirt tucked tightly into the denim.  The eyes, continuing upward, ignored the face briefly to glance at the short, black hair atop the man's head before meeting the other set of eyes.

Those eyes had made a similar journey to assess the other man.  Starting at the boot-clad feet, the eyes moved up past the black slacks.  A black tank top was seen under a halfway-unbuttoned grey shirt.  The man's eyes were quickly drawn to the inhuman upsweep of thick, black hair.

A silence so thick that it was almost tangible settled on the room.  The two men did not break eye contact with each other for long minutes.  Bulma looked at the two men with her mouth hanging wide open.

Everyone was startled out of their silence when young Trunks asked an innocent question, "Why does that man look like my dad?"

"I…don't…know, Trunks," Bulma forced herself to say.  At that, everyone's gaze turned to Suki.  She sat there with a big grin on her face looking at that two men standing in front of her. 

"I just never thought I'd ever see both of you together again," Suki said shaking her head.

"Woman, I demand an explanation. Now!"

"Well, I guess you could say that King Vegeta and I were closer than I originally told you," the gray-haired woman stated causing a slight blush to color her face.

"Woman, I have no time for your lies," the Saiyan Prince spat at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "I want the truth now."

"Watch yourself," the other man warned breaking his silence.  "I don't like the tone of your voice."

"Tsuka," the woman warned as she stood up.  She walked up to the pair and touched his arm.  Tsuka did not stand down or relax at all but she continued anyways, "Kissaki, meet my son, Tsuka. He's your brother."

Vegeta could not restrain the snarl that escaped his lips as he looked at both the woman and her son.  His ki rose along with his anger as he yelled in their faces, "You lie old woman! I have no brother, especially not a half-breed one. A true Saiyan, like my Father, would never have mated with a human."

"Vegeta, you forget that you mated with one," Bulma said in retort. 

"Shut it, woman," the prince growled. "Circumstances are different now. I wasn't already mated when I met you."

Suki tried to calm the situation by explaining, "Neither did your father. As a matter of fact, he never did take Pinaca as his mate or any other Saiyan for that matter."

"I AM NOT A HALF-BREED! I AM SAIYAN!" The prince yelled as his ki rose more.  His eyes started to shift to green and his hair flickered for a moment to blonde and back to black again. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!"

Gohan took that exact moment to step in between Vegeta and everyone else. He hardened his expression and stared the Prince directly in the eyes. "Power down, Vegeta, or leave until you can. I don't want to have to stop you from doing something you will regret."

Vegeta held his ground for a moment longer wavering between normal and Super Saiyan.  Gohan's own eyes flashed showing his hidden powers briefly.  The Prince of all Saiyans turned on his heels and left the house under the watchful glare of the hybrid son of a third class warrior.

Once again, the youngest Brief broke everyone's silence by asking a question, "Did you just say that you were my Dad's mommy?"

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the purple haired child.  His inquisitive eyes were fixed upon Suki waiting for an answer.  She in turn smiled at the boy.

"Goodness, of all things!" She exclaimed. "I never thought that I would see my son again and here I'm seeing my first grandson!"

With that, Tsuka's barely contained anger and confusion could no longer be contained.  "What are you talking about, mother? What is a Saiyan? Who was that man with my face? And why did you tell him all those lies?"

Gohan could tell that his anger was causing his ki to elevate and did not know if even Tsuka was aware of it.  He knew it was not up to Vegeta's but it was definitely more than a normal human's. He turned to look at the man, "Calm down, or I won't think twice about stopping you like I would with Vegeta."

Tsuka looked at the young adolescent with wild hair.  He did not look too much of a threat but the other man had done what he had said.  He toned his voice down but there was still a slight demanding tone in his voice, "Mother, what was with all the lies?"

"I told the truth about everything."

A/N: Ha! Well it's not much of a cliffhanger in my opinion. But it'll probably bug you guys enough. So what do you think? *grins sheepishly and waits to be flamed by the masses.*  


	8. Past lies

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: *ducks from all the projectiles being thrown at her*  Geesh! What a response!  I'm sorry that some people don't like what I did, but I'm not going to change it now. Anyways, I thought the idea of good fanfiction was to take the story where it's never been before…but hey, I'm just a writer.

Vegeta exited the house so upset that he could not even think.  Normally, he would not have let the son of a third-class talk to him that way but he was so upset that he could not even see straight.  Anger, pain, and betrayal were flowing through him stronger than he ever felt them before. But what he was feeling more than any thing was confusion.  At that moment he did not know which way was up.

He did not know what to believe.  That woman could not be telling the truth.  If she were, that would make his entire existence a lie.  He was the Prince of All Saiyans, which meant that he was the best, the most elite of the entire race.  He knew it and everyone else knew it.

~ Flashback ~

A tiny form stood on the outside of a slightly ajar door on one of Freiza's bases on a long ago purged planet.  Inside the room, two voice could be heard talking.  One was an adult male's voice and the other was that of a youth.  The little Prince strained his ears to hear what they were saying. 

"You can't possibly believe that this," growled the older one.

"It makes sense, Nappa," the younger one argued.  "I mean he wasn't born on Vegeta-sei, everyone knows that."  
"Radditz, have you no respect?  King Vegeta and the queen both verified the story.  It's not like a king has never mated with his queen prior to the ceremony before. And, bebies have been born off world before, too, without being questioned."  
"I know," Radditz sounded annoyed.  "But never have both occurred at the same time.  It's just suspicious."

"If we were still on Vegeta-sei, you'd be called a traitor for even thinking the Prince is anything but a Saiyan.  The Queen, herself, would have blasted you for that. I don't even want to think what the King would have done."  
"I don't exactly have to worry about that now, do I?" the youth said derisively. 

"Just don't voice your opinion to anyone else.  I don't want to hear it and I'm sure that the little Prince would kill you if he heard you say it. And if the Queen were alive, she'd have you tortured and then killed for you doubt."

"Nappa, you know as well as I do that Pinaca hated the boy.  I've even heard from some of the others here that she sold the brat to Freiza behind the king's back. How many Saiyans would sell their only son?"

"Now, you've gone too far! I thought you were suggesting that our Queen had mated out of the species but you're saying that you don't think she is the Prince's mother!" Nappa's voice boiled with anger.  "Do you actually think that King Vegeta would ever considered looking at a female that was not a Saiyan? You are insane!"

~End Flashback~

He had not thought of that in years.  For the week following when he overheard the two other Saiyans, he had made sure to beat them quite hard in their sparring sessions.  He believed what his parents had said was the truth; he also believed what Nappa had said.  Now, he was not sure of that any more.   He did not know whom to trust.  Maybe Radditz was right in a strange way; the other warrior was not known for being smart but he also was not known for lying.  

If it was true what was suspected years ago, then the woman could have been telling the truth.  The prince could almost let himself believe that.  He never felt any fondness towards Queen Pinaca.  He had known for the most part that she had never felt anything but contempt towards him.  

_But if that were true…who the Hell was that man?!!_


	9. Tales/Tails

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me, neither do the cannon characters.  I do however claim rights to Suki, Pinaca, Tsuka, Retasu, and Kissaki.  Ok, Kissaki really isn't mine, but I really wish he was.  Oh, and Suki's name is from Renegade Phoenix and Retasu is from a list SMDSP sent me.  Gracias, chicas!

A/N: Just a few short notes:  1. Reviewers: Much thanks! I love hearing from you!   2. Flamers: Get a life, this is just a fanfic.  If I want to make Vegeta a ½ breed, I can.  3.  Adoring Fans (riiiight…like I have those…):  Sorry for taking so long to get this out. Tsuka was being stubborn. He's not exactly easy to write.  So I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait. Well, long for me even if it is mostly dialogue and not very much action at all.  Speaking of long…these notes are getting quite lengthy.  So, on with the story!

Tsuka stood there watching his mother.  She seemed too excited about the purple-haired child to even look at her son.  A growl started to emanate from his throat in frustration.

"Calm down, Tsuka," Gohan said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.  "It's not the end of the world.  Being half alien is not all bad."

"Right, don't tell me," the man said quite sarcastically.  "These _Saiyan-aliens_ want me to return to the mothership?"  
Bulma snorted in slight amusement.  Since she had found out about Saiyans and various other non-humans, she had forgotten about the old theories about aliens that the general public held. "You wouldn't have to go very far to join the rest of your kind."  
"They are not _my kind_.  I am human," Tsuka growled sounding uncannily like Vegeta.

"So are all the rest of them," Bulma continued unfazed by the man's anger.  She was too busy thinking and she was used to her mate using that tone of voice with her.  "All four of them…not including you, are at least half-human.  I guess that would make Trunks only a quarter Saiyan."

It was Suki's turn to be surprised.   "What do you mean by that?"  
"She means that the Saiyan race is almost extinct," Gohan started.  "Freiza destroyed their world when Vegeta was a boy.  The few that survived are dead now, except Vegeta that is.  Now there are just a handful of half-breeds all born on Earth."  
"You mean…they're all…dead?" Suki murmured.  Sadness already etched on her face.  

Gohan bit his lip and nodded.  Confirming that all of them were had died and also reaffirming his own father's death.  He looked up at the older woman in time to see a single tear slide down her face.

The gray-haired woman quickly swiped at the tears coming from her shimmering blue eyes.  "I didn't cry when he left and I won't cry now.  That would be a shame to his memory."  
"At least Father didn't choose a whinny, sentimental mate," Vegeta said leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.  His face wore a mask of indifference while his black eyes were livid with emotion.  He snorted slightly at the surprise from the others in the room at his return.  "Not that I accept you for what you say, I need more information first."

"Finished with your little temper tantrum, your _highness_?"  Bulma said snickering.  Luckily, her mate chose to ignore the remark. 

"You need more information to tell that you are human?"  Tsuka said sarcastically.  "If you…and I…are supposedly alien, then why do we look just like humans?"

"You look just like a Saiyan to me," Gohan ensured.

"Oh and how's that?"  
Vegeta chose that moment to leave his post at the doorway.  He started circling the other man as he spoke.  His voice was almost accusation in its tone.  "For humans' standards, a Saiyan's hair is unruly and spiky.  A Saiyan also has a higher metabolism than a human so he eats more.  One also has more muscle structure than an Earthling."  
The Prince continued to circle until he was behind Tsuka.  He stopped directly behind the other man.  "A Saiyan's bone structure in their spine is very different than a human."

Tsuka turned his head to look over his shoulder at the speaker.  "Really?  How so?"

Vegeta's voice was as cold as ice as he went on, "It is to allow the movement and extreme sensitivity of their tail."  
"Heh, I don't have a tail and neither do you."

"I used to have one and I'm going to find out if you did, too."

With saying that, Vegeta swiftly kneed the other man in the lower back.  The unsuspecting man dropped to the floor in blinding pain.  His attacker's eyes widened slightly in disbelief but he quickly guarded his expression again.  His voice was almost mocking, "I'll take that as proof."  
Gohan jumped forward.  He knelt down beside the floored man and then looked up at the Prince.  "That was not necessary.  You could have asked him if he had a scar from having his tail removed instead of hurting him.  Tails are sensitive and so are tailspots.  He wasn't even prepared for it."

"A Saiyan is trained to always be prepared."  
"He wasn't trained like you, Vegeta.  We don't even know if he was trained to fight or not."  
"I can fight," the newly discovered demi-Saiyan stated.  He rose to his knees and rubbed where he had been hit.  He started to stand and took the out stretched hand of the teenaged boy.

"Trained by weak humans," Vegeta sneered like the word 'human' was in and of itself a vile thing.  "That'll make you a good fighter."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"  Tsuka said taking a step closer to Vegeta.

"Saiyans are warriors," Suki explained.  "And you weren't trained by a human."

"What?"  Both men exclaimed stopped their physical challenge on each other for the moment.  Standing chest to chest, but looking at Suki, and talking at the same time was just too much for the aged woman.  She started laughing at the whole situation.  She stifled her amusement at dual glares from the men.

"You two really are your father's sons."  
"Enough woman, explain what you said before your little lapse in sanity," the prince demanded sharply while taking a step back from Tsuka.  They mirrored each other again by both crossing their arms over their chests.

"Well, after you were born, Vegeta – your father, finally determined that their ship was unfixable.  He got it repaired enough to send a message back.  They, in turn, messaged the nearest ship to rendezvous here to retrieve their King and Pinaca.

"It still took weeks to get a ship here and it was a small one.  It was only equipped for three adult Saiyans and already carried two.  The one man, Retasu, on the ship was considered old for a Saiyan warrior; when he returned Vegeta-sei he would not be sent out on another mission.  He would be made to do menial labor or record keeping for the rest of his days – neither of which were too appealing to him.

"The King asked him to remain here with me and Tsuka.  Retasu agreed; he was more than pleased, once being debriefed to the situation, to stay and protect us.  The other man was never told that Kissaki was not Pinaca's son or that he was a twin.  Vegeta and I thought it was best that the fewer that knew, the better.

"Retasu was happy to serve his King, even on a strange mission like that.  He trained Tsuka as a child and even taught him some of the Saiyan ways and the language.  To reduce suspicion, he willingly had his tail removed and stayed in the tack room of the barn.  He also did a lot of the farm work since with my father since I was now busy caring for Tsuka and working at the hospital in Azure city.  When anyone asked, he was just explained as an immigrant father hired for cheap help.

"He died when Tsuka was eleven.  One of the horses kicked over a lantern in the barn starting a fire.  Retasu and Tsuka rushed to evacuate the horses and the other livestock.  A beam fell; Retasu pushed my son out of the way and was struck by the falling timber.  He died in that fire saving his King's son."

Both men were speechless after listening to the tale.  Neither said a word while looking at the storyteller.  The others were also held rapt during the whole relation of the story also.  Bulma, with her quick mind, was the first to ask a question.

"Why did the King only take one of his sons?  I don't think, if I had two children that is, that I could choose to take one child and leave another."

"Believe me dear, it was hard.  I regret every day for not being able to keep my boys together but there was really no other way.  Pinaca had been injured so badly that she would never be able to bear children.  King Vegeta would never have a Saiyan heir with his Queen.  He had to take his son with him."

It was Gohans turn to be inquisitive, "But why only one?"

"Twins were something that never happened in Saiyan births.  Believe me, King Vegeta was very shocked to know that it happened in humans…I believe he made some joke about human-animals having litters," Suki said laughing reminiscently.  "For the people to accept the child as the King's and Pinaca's there could only be one.  Kissaki was first born, so he was the heir. That was easily said but it broke are hearts to do it.  It had to be done and we both had to accept the responsibility to do it, we also had to accept the consequences of what we did."

Bulma nodded in understanding, "I can see why you had to have the Saiyan people believe that Vegeta was Pinaca's son, Saiyans don't take to kindly to the idea of half-breeds."

Vegeta, returning to somewhat normal, muttered under his breath, "I didn't even think half-breeds could exist until I saw Kakarrot and his brat."

"Kakarrot? I've heard that name before…" Suki exclaimed.  

Another A/N: Yes, I know, I'm a brat. :-x


	10. What's a Goku

Disclaimer:  Not mine.

A/N:  Sorry for not updating in a looooong time!  I have been sooo busy irl and my muses seem to ignore this fic more than my others. You know, if it wasn't for college, I'd probably have 50 fics done already?  Yippy, my junior year is almost done!  Too bad it'll be another two years until I can move on and then it will only be into med school so I can be a psychiatrist. *glutton for punishment*

Here's a quick recap of the story so far: Vegeta remembers, Gohan translates, Bulma finds, Suki reunites, Tsuka discovers, Vegeta thinks, Truth reveals, and then what does Kakarrot have to do with this?  One sentence to tell the whole story…then why has it taken me 10 chapters to get this far?? Ok on with the story.

"Woman, explain to me why you know of that third-class idiot, Kakarrot," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it's simple really," the elderly woman started.  "The last message Retasu received from Vegeta-sei was that Freiza had grown suspicious of the messages being sent here.  They were 'encrypted' text messages and Freiza assumed that King Vegeta was somehow trying to break away from him."  
"It was in Latin wasn't it?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it was.  I had learned it while I was in school and during his stay here, Vegeta picked it up," Suki smirked slightly.  "He was a very fast learner…"  
"Enough about the damn language," the Saiyan prince yelled while giving the boy death glares.  "Kakarrot, what about him?"  
"Watch your tone with me, mister.  You're never too old for me to take you over my knee," Suki said with all seriousness.  She watched with smugness as the others blinked and gaped at her.  "As I was saying, Freiza ended up forcing Vegeta to choose someone to purge this planet.  So without realizing it, that monster made the King choose his mate's and his son's executioner.

"He went through all the candidates to send and settled on the weakest third-class infant he could find.  This Kakarrot would have been no match for Tsuka.  We assumed that the child was launched but we never heard another thing about him.  Retasu decided that the kid was so weak that he didn't survive the journey here."

Bulma and Gohan tried to stifle their laughter at the irony of the story.  Tsuka, however could not see the humor in his mother's story.  "What's so funny?"  
"The idea of you fighting Kakarrot," Vegeta replied dryly.

"Tsuka could beat any third-class, Kissaki," Suki snapped like any other mother defending her son's ability.

"I highly doubt that," Vegeta mocked.  "Maybe if he would have found that third-class back as an infant, he could have beaten him.  Of course, if he would have, that would have eliminated the annoyance in my life."

Bulma just shook her head.  "Right, Vegeta, if it wasn't for Goku, you'd still be working for Freiza and never would have met me."

"And that's a bad thing?"  The proud prince mumbled under his breath.  

"Wait a minute…you mean to say he lived? Did he make it to Earth?" Suki inquired a bit shocked.  "And what about Freiza?  Did you defeat him, Kissaki? Vegeta always said that a Saiyan would bring that vile changeling down.  And who is Goku?"

Bulma stepped in to explain things to the former King's mate, "To answer your questions: Yes, he lived and stayed here on Earth.  Freiza was first defeated by Goku on Namek and then killed by Trunks here on Earth."

"Wait…Trunks?" Tsuka and his mother's eyes focused on the child in the room.  

Bulma bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain things without going into too much unnecessary detail, "Not that Trunks, one who time traveled back from the future.  I guess it was that Trunks…just older.  I'll explain later, it's a really long story."

"Well, considering that you just gave answers to questions that I still have no idea what they mean, I have to ask the obvious one you missed.  Who. Is. Goku?"  Tsuka stated sarcastically.  The name 'Freiza' meant nothing to him.  He was very confused about the whole situation presented to him.  He understood that the man before him was his twin brother, they were both half alien, they formerly had tails, and that they were fighters.  

"Oh, Goku was Kakarrot," the teenaged boy explained cheerily. "When he got to Earth, he hit his head and forgot his mission to purge the planet.  He was found, named Goku, and trained by a martial artist."

"Yeah the baka hit his head and thought he was a human," Vegeta sneered. "Laughable for a Saiyan."

"So you know him?"  Suki asked.  This was all very interesting to her; if there were other Saiyans alive she would like to meet them.

"Of course, he's my dad!" Gohan chirped.  "And he and Bulma were best friends as kids."

"Really? You're a Saiyan?"

"Yes, well…half Saiyan," the boy corrected and then added, "just like Vegeta and Tsuka."

"Watch it kid.  You are not like me," the prince warned.

"That is very ironic…I have a house full of Saiyans!"  Suki giggled.  She had never dreamed of seeing another Saiyan in her life and here her house was over run by them.  Well by half Saiyans, that is.  "I'd like to meet Goku or Kakarrot, whatever his name is."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet a full blooded Saiyan.  I want to see if they all act like this jerk here that has my face," Tsuka cracked already trying to push his brother's buttons.  All he received from the other man was a deep growl and a piercing glare.

"That would be kind of hard…" The blue haired woman replied quietly. 

"Oh," the grandmotherly figure said.  "Is he not on Earth right now?"

"You could say that…" Bulma continued still trying to find a way to explain everything as gently as she could.

"The baka is dead again," the prince broke in sounding very annoyed at his mate's reluctance.  "We fought Cell and he died and did not want to be wished back by the dragon."

Suki was silent after the bluntness of Vegeta's revelation.  She felt sorry for the young boy whom she had just discovered was the Saiyan's son.  Her silence stretched on as she searched for something to say.  She wished to give her condolences to Gohan for the loss of his father and also to Bulma for the loss of her friend but could not find the words.  She also vaguely wondered why Kissaki felt such animosity towards his fellow Saiyan.  Her other son seemed to find something to vocalized before she could.

"What do you mean 'fought Cell' and dead again?" The shorthaired, newly found, half-Saiyan inquired.  "And what's with wishing on dragons?"

"You know, sometimes I forget that what we know isn't general knowledge," Bulma shook her head.  "I guess I should explain about the dragonballs and how I came to know Goku."

The woman took her turn telling the tale occasionally eliciting help from Gohan when she did not remember exactly what happened.  She gave a very condensed version of the original quest for the dragonballs, the invasion of the Saiyans, the trip to Namek, and the androids.  She tried to leave out as many details as she could.  The one thing that she really glossed over was just how evil Vegeta had seemed when they first met and all the bad things that he had done.  She did not think it was her place to tell Suki of her son's misdeeds in his past.  

The whole story only seemed to confuse Tsuka more.  Just hours before he had never heard of real aliens before let alone ever thought that he would hear such a fantastic tale.  He could hardly believe that other fighters could exist with such strength.  If he would not have been _shown_ his tail spot or seen the man before him that looked exactly like him, he would have thought that all of them were insane and delusional. 

"How can people be so strong?  People can't fly, they don't have wings.  And ki blasts? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, it's all true," Gohan reassured.  "You could probably do all that with a little training."

"Oh, my Tsuka used to be able to do all that when he was little," the mother interrupted.  "After Retasu died, he seemed to have no interest in fighting and began acting like a human boy."

Tsuka just turned and walked over to the window.  He stood with his back to the group for a few long moments. Things were too overwhelming and he still did not like remembering the fire.  He had pushed his memories of fighting and the old man to the back of his mind.  She was right, he had tried to be human or what he thought at the time was normal.  Retasu's training had made him different than the other children he knew.  He could not relate to them but he could relate to Retasu.  He had not only lost his teacher when the man died in the flaming barn but he had lost the only tie to who he really was.  He just did not know it at the time.  At the time, the only ones left that he could be friends with were human (not that he knew that he was not one) but he and they knew that he was somehow different.  He tried to make himself like them and forget whom he really was.  It seemed that it had worked for years but at this moment, he could no longer deny that he was different than those people.  His difference had came back and gave him a kick in the pants to remember.


	11. Fight

Disclaimer: I might not own DBZ, but I do own Tsuka…I think I'll settle for that. 

A/N: I apologize for not posting anything on this fic for well over a month!  I have been busy but there is no excuse that I can post other fics and various poems before working on this one.  I hope you all forgive me!

Tsuka remained in front of the window.  There was so much he had tried to forget so he would fit in.  He dismissed his flying and ki abilities as childhood fantasies and dreams of his youth.  Things that were more fiction than the reality of the world he lived in - things that would have been a beacon to his dissimilarity that before now he could not explain.  He remembered going to school and having to hide from the rest of his classmates when he ate because he could not explain his need for many more calories than the other children.  He also remembered when he begged his mother to cut his hair so the other kids would quit making fun of how it stood straight up from his head.  No matter what he had tried as a child, he could not get his dark locks to look like the normal kids. Looking at his twin brother and the other who claimed to be half-Saiyan, he could see that his efforts were futile.  It was a trait that he could not escape.  

"Hey, baka, outside, now," the voice sounded eerily like an echo of his own voice to Tsuka.  It was like hearing his own voice that was somehow made emotionless and cold coming to him from somewhere outside his body.  He turned to face the other man who was now standing right behind him.  He watched silently as he proceeded to exit the house with the confidence that spoke of one who never knew defeat.

He knew what was coming, his newfound brother wanted to fight him.  He looked back to his mother who was rising from her seat on the couch and she gave him a look that spoke of the confidence she held in him.  A quick glance to Bulma revealed that she looked very worried.  It almost seemed as if she was afraid for him, like his brother was going to really hurt him.

Tsuka made his way outside to meet the other man.  He had mixed emotions about fighting again.  He knew that he was stronger than a normal human but he was not really a human now was he. He had no idea how strong a Saiyan was or even how much his brother had trained.  From the way Vegeta moved and carried himself, he seemed like he was born to fight and win.  A slightly sardonic thought crossed Tsuka's mind in that if his twin was born to fight then so was he.  He just hoped that Retasu's training in his early years was not lost over time.

"Vegeta, you are not going to fight in your good clothes!" Bulma's voice rang out from the farmstead's doorway.  "It's bad enough that you ruin all your training suits from ki blasts during your usual work outs but I just got that outfit for you."  
"Woman, quiet!"  The princely Saiyan growled.  He eyed the other demi-Saiyan "This won't take very long.  I probably won't even get any dirt on them but I may get some of his blood on my new shirt"

He proceeded to slip off his gray button down and hand it to his young son.  "Don't get that dirty, brat, or your mother will have my head."  
Tsuka stood there watching the exchange.  It seemed that his brother did do a good deal of training.  So, in other words, the Earth-raised half-Saiyan was screwed. He figured that he was about to get himself beat to a pulp the doppelganger in front of him.  Even though he knew he had no chance, he decided that he was not going to back out.  He was going to try his best so at least he would not embarrass himself.

He dropped into a fighting stance and waited for Vegeta to do the same.  After a few moments of just standing there, he was starting to worry about why the other man was not doing anything.

"Are we going to do this or what?"  He asked.  He almost wanted to shiver as the other smirked coldly at him.

"I was going to let you start it all off.  I want to see how bad you really are."

"If that's how you want it," the insults finally taking their toll on Tsuka's long-lost Saiyan pride as he sprung into action.  He lunged forward with as much strength and speed as he could muster towards his brother.  Everything seemed to move in slow motion as his fists hit home against the Prince's body.  When nothing happened, the shorthaired man began a flurry of kicks and punches.  Nothing seemed to do any good against the smirking man before him.  After another round of attempts, Tsuka dropped back panting for air.

"You're… like… a… brick… wall," the man gasped.  He had never expected that his strength would have had such a little effect on someone.  

"You're technique is definitely Saiyan and at least it is decent," Vegeta said narrowing his eyes.  "But you are weak."

With that said, the Saiyan prince punched his brother once in the chest sending him flying into a nearby tree.  The tree shook and bushels of apples fell from its branches and landed on the now unconscious man's head.  Vegeta nonchalantly walked over to his son and reclaimed his shirt.  Putting it on, he turned to the women watching and glared.

"You were right, he was trained by a Saiyan but he is weaker than a third-class."  The Prince of All Saiyans walked off without another word.  

Gohan ran over to the fallen fighter.  He sat the man up and started to look him over for any serious injuries.  Upon finding none, he tried to bring Tsuka back to consciousness.  When the man finally started to return to life, he groaned in pain.  The prince had done a number on the man's body and pride.

"You ok there, Tsuka, sir?"  The teenager asked.

"What do you think? I just got punched into a tree!" The man replied angrily.  He lifted a hand to his chest and winced.  A bruise was already starting to form there.

"At least you didn't go through the tree or that mountain over there," quirked the little boy standing beside Gohan.  Trunks also snickered at the glare he was receiving from both the half-Saiyans.  "I hit Goten so hard once that he broke through a tree when he ran into it."

"So that's what happened to mom's favorite tree," Gohan said forgetting the injured man for a moment.  "I think I'll have to inform her about what you two did."

The pale haired quarter Saiyan winced visibly.  "Don't tell her!  We'll get in trouble!  We weren't even supposed to be fighting in the yard!"

"Wait a minute, do you mean that the toddler there can really hit someone through a tree?" Tsuka asked with his eyes about as wide as saucers.

"Well, yeah, he is part Saiyan and Vegeta is training him," Gohan responded.

"Yeah, Dad says that he's going to make me stronger than you Gohan and he is going to train so he is stronger than Kakarot. He doesn't like being weaker than third-class bakas!"  
"I heard that Trunks!" his mother yelled.  "Come over here right now and leave poor Tsuka and Gohan alone."

As the child complied with his mother's wishes, Gohan looked back at the newly found demi-Saiyan. He smiled weakly at the man, very much feeling empathy for his situation.  It seemed like only a short time ago that he had found out that his father was an alien and that he himself was not as human as he thought he was. Of course, he had been about Trunks' age at the time and did not fully understand the implications that it would bring.  He did now understand how hard it was to be different than everyone else on the planet.  He could almost smile now because he realized that he was no longer that alone in being alien in his own world.

"Are you ok?"

"You already asked me that, kid," Tsuka said getting a confused look on his face.

"No, I meant are you ok with everything that has happened today.  I know it can be a lot to handle…"

The man lowered his eyes for a moment, making his internal struggling apparent to the boy.  "Not really.  It's a lot to take in.  I mean, yesterday I didn't even know that there were such things as aliens.  I thought they would be those green men you hear about on television and not someone that looks just like me – well that is me."

"I'll have to introduce you to Piccolo and Dende sometime if you really want to meet green aliens," Gohan said trying to lighten the mood a bit unsuccessfully. "But yeah, finding out that your father was an alien is a pretty big deal. But at least it probably explains some things for you like your appetite, your inhuman strength, and your hair. Which no offense, I find it rather amusing myself.  I always wondered what Vegeta would look like without all that hair.  At least you, Vegeta, Goten, and my dad's hair spike out in a general form.  Mine just goes everywhere when it's longer."

"You know, it's a little ironic," Tsuka chuckled weakly.  "Until today, no one has ever made a positive comment about my hair."

The two sank into a conversation involving the perks and downfalls of being only half human.  Tsuka found that he had developed quite a rapport with the youth despite the age difference.  The man relayed various stories of how his "differences" from other humans had led to trouble when he was a child while Gohan nodded in understanding.  The teenager even jokingly explained his reaction at their first meeting when the man had been working on Bulma's hover car.  

A/N: I feel like I am cutting this short but there really is only going to be a chapter or two before this is completely finished. Sorry!  I'll be sad when this is over; this has been one of my favorite ideas I ever played with.  If anyone would like me to, I can type up the reasons why I think Vegeta being half-human is very much possible.  But I won't do that until I finish the fic.  


	12. Truths

Disclaimer: I might not own DBZ, but I do own Tsuka…I think I'll settle for that.

A/N: Sorry for ignoring this fic for THREE YEARS! I apologize but at the time, my interests shifted to different genres and different animes altogether. But the muses are bugging me to finish things and as much as I'd like to strangle them sometimes, they are correct. I can't leave things unfinished so close to the end of the story!

A/N 2: Geesh…my writing style has sort of shifted over the years but I'm going to try to write this like the other chapters. And sorry…it is quite short.

"You didn't have to be that brutal with him, Kissaki," Suki admonished.

"He is weak," Vegeta responded seemingly ignoring the fact that he was called by his birth name. "I didn't even power up to hit him so you should be thankful for that."

The grey haired human shook her head wistfully. "You sound so much like your father, he must have really been proud of you. I can tell he did well raising you to be his heir."

"He did not raise me," Vegeta replied coldly. "I spent most of my time under the 'care' of Freiza and his minions. I've been purging planets since I was a boy."

"Is that how you ended up here?"

Vegeta just looked at his mother briefly before turning away. He hard gaze caught sight of Gohan slowly sparring with Tsuka. His supposed twin smiled slightly as they fought even though one could obviously see that he hurt from being slammed into the tree earlier. He truly did look like Vegeta and seemingly enjoyed to fight like a true Saiyan. The human woman's story may have been, was probably true. That would make him a half-breed scum to his people. Vegeta smirked though, even if he was only half-Saiyan, he had also achieved the legendary level of Super Saiyan.

His mother touched his arm to get his attention again. "Exactly how strong have you become? Your father always dreamed that his children would exceed him in power but was worried that because your Saiyan blood was diluted that you and your brother would be weak."

"Tsuka is the only one that is weak. I am a Super Saiyan."

"Truly?" Suki's blue eyes peered into Vegeta's imploringly. She had always wished that her sons would achieve greatness. She had been saddened at Tsuka's reluctance to train as a Saiyan once Retasu had died. The boy only knew what it was like to be human and understood early on that for some reason he was different and his early training was something that had made him moreso.

The prince stepped back from his mother and brought his full power forth. His dark hair bled to gold and his eyes shifted to a haunting shade of turquoise. Power just radiated off of his body causing the people gathered there to turn and watch him. Suki gasp and put a hand to her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as she marveled at her lost love's dream came true. She felt proud enough of their son for both herself and the King.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as he powered up and dove between the Prince and Suki. "Stop!"

"Out of my way brat!" The prince growled at the young demi-Saiyan.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"The woman wanted to know how powerful I had become," Vegeta sneered at the youth. "And besides, it is dishonorable to hurt one's mother."

Months Later…

Bulma walked out of Suki's farm house carrying a large bowl of pasta salad to place on the picnic tables next to the other picnic fixings. She walked out just in time to hear a balloon popping and two youngsters giggling. "Boys, don't pop the balloons, they're for the party!"

"Goten started it," her young son said pointing to the other boy. "We…he wanted to see if he could blast one!"

"Nuh-uh! You popped the first one Trunks!" The youngest Son defended himself.

"Brats, move!" Vegeta growled and the two boys ran off in the direction of the barn.

"Thanks," Bulma replied as she moved bowls around on the table to make more room. "I've always wanted to give you a birthday party but you always said that you didn't have one!"

"Saiyans do not celebrate their birth. They spend their time commemorating better achievements than being born. Even the weakest of the Saiyans can survive birth."

"Yes, but Mom insists on celebrating birthdays, so suck it up," Tsuka muttered behind his hand so Suki couldn't hear him. "Now at least I don't have to be the only one tortured with childish celebrations."

"Tsuka, dear, what happened to your party hat?" His mother asked as she handed the barbeque duties over to Gohan who had been listening intently to her previous instructions on how not to burn the meat.

"Right here," the younger of the twins replied as he lifted his hand that held the paper cone hat.

"Put it on, it's your birthday!" The woman advised. "Kissaki, you still need one, don't you. I put them on the table somewhere."

"I think I just saw Trunks and Goten using the elastic stings on them for sling shots," Gohan interjected. "I don't think any of them are salvageable."

"Pity, they were rather cute," Suki said as she busied herself with putting candles on the two cakes that she had baked earlier that day. "Bulma, when did you tell the rest of your friends to get here?"

"They'll fly in shortly," the blue-haired human replied with a snicker. "They said they wouldn't miss the chance to torment his royal highness over there on his birthday."

"Woman, you didn't…"

"Oh hush, Kissaki," Suki interrupted. "It wouldn't be a proper party if you didn't have friends and family here."

"And besides Vegeta," Gohan continued. "Piccolo said that he'd spar with you today."

"Who's that?" Tsuka asked still being unfamiliar with many of the people from his brother's life.

Gohan laughed, "You remember our discussion about little green aliens not being so little…"

THE END! FINALLY!


End file.
